1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to seats for vehicles which have cargo decks behind them, and more specifically to a structure for releasably securing such a vehicle seat in the forwardly tilted position to increase the cargo deck storage space available behind the seat.
2) Related Art
It is well known that utility vehicles such as Deere's "Gator" are adapted to be used in off-road conditions. It is also well known that such vehicles have been modified for use in providing emergency medical treatment and transport.
When so modified, these vehicles are provided with an operator's seat and cargo bed or deck adapted to carry medical supplies, and/or emergency medical equipment. Further, the deck has been adapted to transport injured and/or sick individuals from an off-road side to an ambulance or medical treatment vehicle facility such as a hospital.
To provide aid to injured or sick with the use of such a vehicle, it is often desirable that more than one emergency assistance individual ride with the utility vehicle. While some utility vehicles have been equipped with second and sometimes third seats, it would be desirable to provide two of the seats forward of the cargo deck. However, providing a second seat forward of the cargo deck restricts the fore-and-aft deck space available for transporting stretchers as well as the space available for other related uses of the deck.